This invention relates to toy figurines, and specifically to toy figurines which are pneumatically actuated.
Figurines, such as dolls, have existed for centuries. Today""s dolls typically have manually manipulable legs, arms and heads. These dolls may be articulated to assume many different positions. However, these dolls are generally considered to be static.
Some figurines have been developed which give the illusion or impression of growth or movement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,805 discloses an inflatable doll having a body formed of an elastic material so that the body may be inflated with pressurized air. The pressurized air is provided by a manual air pump coupled to the elastic body. This type of figurine however requires the actuation of the manual pump with each occurrence of expansion. As such, the figurine can not be quickly transformed from one configuration to another. U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,729 similarly shows a doll or mannequin that includes elastic features to provide the illusion of growth attributed to weight or muscle gain. Again, this doll must be pumped with each occurrence of expansion.
Figurines have also been designed with pneumatically extendable arms or legs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,957 discloses a toy in the form of a robot with extendable arms. The arms extend through the introduction of pressurized air into expandable bellows which form the arms. However, as with the previously described toys here again an air pump must be actuated with each occurrence of arm expansion. As such, this reference also does not disclose a toy which may be actuated immediately or repetitively to enhance the playability of the toy.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a figurine which may physically change in appearance quickly and repetitively. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.
In a preferred form of the invention a toy figurine comprises an air pump, a pressure tank in fluid communication with the air pump, a pneumatically actuatable appendage, and a control valve which controls the flow of pressurized air from the air tank to the pneumatically actuatable appendage. With this construction, the flow of pressurized air from the pressure tank to the appendage causes the actuation of the appendage.